Only My Puppy
by Ultimate Puppyshipper
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Warnings: Swearing, Child abuse, male/male relationship, attempted rape. Pairings: Seto/Jou Notes: This story will be told in Seto's point of view.


**Only My Puppy**

Why? Why, of all people did it have to be you? 'Worthless, poverty

stricken, fool! Pathetic dog!' Those are the names that you would

always hear come out of my mouth whenever you were near me, and until

two months ago, I didn't know why.

There was nothing special about you to me, or at least, that's what I

at first thought. But later on, there was this strange feeling inside

of me, directed solely at you. No one but you. I was confused at its

presence since I've never felt anything like it before. Just the sight

of you would make my heart ache, and I didn't like it. It made me

afraid. I thought that there was something wrong with me.

There are many different types of love. The only kind I've ever felt

was the brotherly kind for Mokuba. The kind that tells me to be his

parental figure and take care of him until he's old enough to take

care of himself. But then you came along.

I'll admit this much, on first sight I couldn't help but envy your

looks. Sunshine gold hair, amber eyes that sparkled, and from what I

could see you had a nice looking body too. I didn't know at the time

that I wasn't just admiring your looks. I thought you were attractive.

*Very* attractive!

Then the aches and fluttering in my heart started. I didn't know what

it was, and stupidly mistook it for a form of hate. Calling you a make

inu, stupid dog, mutt, the list just went on. I never knew how badly I

was hurting you. I regret that so much, but there's nothing I can do

about that now except hope that perhaps you'll forgive me. One day.

In the end it was Mokuba who finally helped me to come to terms with

what I felt for you. I didn't even know that I was giving you strange

looks until he pointed them out and I caught myself doing it a few

times. Sometimes I would look away just in time before you would look

at me in confusion. Somehow you could sense my eyes on you, and it

unnerved you, I know that now.

I would still insult you though. I didn't want anyone to suspect

anything, and if I just suddenly started being nice to you then my

cover would have been blown. I'm the CEO of a multi billion dollar

company. Everybody knows about me, and there are even some occasions

when the front gate of my mansion is completely blocked by reporters,

but only when there's a big tournament currently going on. What would

people think of me if it got out that I was gay?

I did tone it down a little though. Instead of dumb dog you became

pathetic puppy. Soon even that would get thrown down a notch. Whenever

I called you puppy I would inwardly be thinking 'My puppy.' It still

irked you though, and in some sick way, I was satisfied that it did.

At least you would notice me. Because I noticed you. I loved you, and

I still do.

Baka Jounouchi! Why did it have to be you?!? Like my life wasn't

complicated enough! You would never return my feelings! Not after what

I said to you. You hated me. Didn't you? I'm not too sure about that

anymore.

A while back I followed you home. There were rumours going around

school that you weren't getting all those bruises and black eyes from

mere street fights, and I became curious as to what was happening to

you.

It didn't take me long to find out about it. Your father wasn't home

for at least an hour until after you got there, but when he did get

back I could clearly see the fear in your eyes through the dirty window

that I spied on you through.

The inside of the run down old shack that you called home was a

complete mess. Not the garbage lying on the floor type of mess. When

you got home I could clearly see you working your ass off to clean the

place up. What I'm talking about was the basic condition the place was

in.

A busted wooden coffee table that was missing a leg and needed to be

held up by a box, the carpet looked like it was once white, but was now

thin and stained to the point where it was a greyish brown. The walls

had holes in them, and the cheap wallpaper was peeling off and

crumbling into a fine powder. The couch was old and ripped, filled

with stains that looked surprisingly like blood and vomit.

Despite how early it was in the day, he was obviously drunk. You

were practically trembling in fear as he looked the place over. Not

satisfied with the condition it was in he backhanded you, hard, and

you immediately started to silently cry.

I was so shocked when I saw that, shocked to the point were all I could

do was watch, completely frozen on the spot. So this is where you were

getting all of your bruises.

He then started to yell at you. He got right up in your face and

just bellowed for all his drunken and slurred voice was worth before

punching your already bruised face and sending you crashing down to the

floor. He was acting as if the condition of his house was your fault,

but I could tell that if it weren't for him the place would be decent

at the very least.

I'm ashamed of what I did. I just sat there in my hiding spot and

watched, still frozen and contemplating whether or not I should go in

and interfere. How would I explain my presence if by some miracle I

managed to beat him in a fight and save you? Would you be grateful to

me or would you hate me for finding out the secret you kept so well?

There was no way that your little group of misfit friends could know

about this. With all their stupid talk about friendship they would try

to help you if they knew. Why would you keep this a secret though? I

just didn't get it.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by your loud and frantic screams of

pure fear, and I looked back into the window in time to see your father

working on the button and zipper of your jeans while you lay pinned

beneath him, trying to weakly fight him off of you. He just punched you

again and then you passed out, leaving you completely helpless while

his drunken fingers fumbled with your pants.

I just snapped at that point. Anger flooding through my entire system

like some kind of drug. No WAY was he going to rape my puppy!

I ran out from the side of the house where I was hiding and up the

creaking porch. Thankfully, he'd left the door open and I got in

quickly. Quickly enough to get into your living room just as he was

starting to undo his own jeans above you. I ran up to him as fast as

my feet would take me before kicking him hard in the face.

I then noted with a great amount of pleasure how he cried out in pain

as he went flying to the ground. All I could do at that point was

smirk, feeling quite proud of myself as my heart raced. That feeling

was soon replaced with a jolt of fear however as he then groaned and

made an attempt to get up. My heart then went into my throat for a

split second when he did that, but I sighed in relief once the liquor

he'd consumed earlier finally took full effect and he passed out face

down on the thread carpet.

For some stupid reason I was somewhat angered by this. This bastard

tried to force himself onto his own son after beating him to a bloody

pulp. Kami only knows how many times he's done it, or even if he'd

raped him before. Once again I felt my blood boil with rage. He was

getting away with this *way* too easily! To fix that I walked over to

where he lay and turned him over onto his back.

I'm not some cold blooded murderer, but if he were to throw up in his

sleep then there was always the hope that he would choke on it and die

for what he did.

I then turned back to where you lay, half naked and sprawled out on the

floor. I quickly rushed over to you and pulled up your jeans before

gently taking you into my arms and leaving that hell hole as fast as

I could.

I ran you down to the hospital first, I didn't have my limo with me so

I had to. The doctors basically said that you were fine and could be

sent home after being cleaned up. I wasn't going to send you back there

though. No way in hell. I told them what I saw and they phoned the

police, unfortunately he wasn't dead when they got to him. The bastard

will probably only get a few years for what he did, but if I have

things go my way, and they usually do, they'll be the worst years of

his life.

I had it arranged so that you could stay with me, I didn't bother to

tell your friends about what had happened to you yet. I just didn't

want them all over in room checking up on you. Plus I wasn't sure if

you wanted them to know yet, so I made sure that Mokuba kept his mouth

shut about it too. Why I had you put in my room when I have about a

hundred guest rooms that you could've used, I'm not too sure. Maybe

I just liked seeing you sleeping in my bed.

I watched you that entire night. You sleep so peacefully that I envy

you. I couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from you while you slept.

Even when you're broken and battered you're still my beautiful puppy.

You didn't wake up until noon that very next day, and when you noticed

that you were in my vast bed aside from the little piece of shit bed

that I'm sure you own....Well, lets just say the look on your face was

priceless. It was hard fighting back a snicker with how cute you looked

while I sat beside you. A confused puppy.

"What am I doing here?" You asked me groggily while bringing your hand

up to lightly touch the soreness that was most likely in your head.

"I found your father beating the shit out of you." I explained with my

normal emotionless voice. I watch as your eyes widen in the shock that

I know your secret. "It also looked like he was about to rape you, so

I stepped in and did something about it."

You start to nervously fumble with your fingers before looking away

from me and silently cry. I can tell that you were trying to hold back

those tears, but I didn't say anything.

"W-where is he now?" You ask me shakily and full of worry.

I couldn't help the small gasp that left my throat. After all of that

you're worried about him!?! "He's been sent to jail." Was all I say.

Your eyes then widen in fear. 'Oh jounouchi, please don't give me your

puppy dog eyes.' I silently plea. Instead all I can do is keep up the

heartless act. "What's wrong with you?" I ask as if I don't really

care, but I do, I really do.

You sniffle a bit before replying. "I'm gonna get sent to a foster home

now." You whisper pitifully.

My eyes widened in slight shock. That had never occurred to me that

something like that could happen. Mokuba and I have spent our share of

time in both foster homes and orphanages, so we both know what they can

be like. "No, you'll stay here." I say without really thinking. I just

couldn't stand the thought of you in a foster home with people who

could be just as bad or even worse than your father.

Your eyes get even bigger, so much that it's almost unbearable to look

at. You truly do look like a puppy when you do that. I don't have too

much time to think about that fact however, as you quickly grab me and

actually hug me. "Thanks Kaiba." Was all I could hear of your muffled

sounding voice as you buried your face in my chest and silently cried.

I guess you didn't expect that kind of kindness from me.

Reluctantly I place my arms around you and sigh. It feels so good and

warm having you here that I almost cried with the idea that you still

weren't mine and never would be.

Then without warning, you pulled away and kissed me. Nothing special or

dramatic, just a simple kiss on the lips done on impulse. There was no

time to be shocked, I loved it.

You pulled away quite quickly though, too quick for my liking, before

looking up at me with fearful eyes. "K-Kaiba...I'm-I'm sorry! I'll

never do it again, I swear! P-please don't throw me out--"

"Be quiet, Puppy." I commanded while placing my hand behind your neck

to bring you forward for a *real* kiss. Just because I've never been

in love before doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.

It didn't take long for you to respond to my kiss, and soon you opened

your hot mouth for me to explore. You learn pretty quick actually,

especially in this area. Soon all shyness left you as you met my tongue

with yours and lightly moaned into my mouth. Oh Ra, I was in heaven!

Off in the corner of my room near the door, I could hear Mokuba's faint

snickers, but I'm in too much of a good mood to want to spoil this

moment on him at the time. So I just ignored him as I continued to

taste your hot mouth. Kami you taste good!

*********************************************************

That was quite some time ago. Now you're laying next to me in my bed,

sleeping off the exhaustion of our lovemaking while most likely

dreaming about how you like your pizza. My puppy likes it with extra

cheese apparently.

Your father never raped you. Ever. I made sure you told me the truth on

that on the day we got together. That was the first time he'd ever been

drunk enough to take it so far, but he was still thrown away for what

he did and tried to do. All I have to do is slip a few guards some cash

here and there at the prison and his life will become the hell he made

yours. I can smile knowing that much.

Why did it have to be you? I'm not asking that as if it's a bad thing,

I'm just curious. Why you? Why is the one person who I've emotionally

tortured the one person who holds me at night and says I love you? I'm

still having trouble believing that you're laying next to me and

cuddling me at this very moment. If this is a dream then I never want

to wake up from it.

You've told me that you've forgiven me for all the names, but I'm not

too sure about that. Maybe you have and I'm just being paranoid,

because you always try to assure me that you have whenever I bring up

the subject. You even say that you like being called puppy, but only I

can call you it. You've been in love with me for a while too. You don't

know it, but your little friend Yugi told me that.

All your little friends know about us now. I guess they took it well

seeing how you're still hanging out with them. I remember walking with

you one time with that friend of yours, Honda, and as a joke he called

you puppy to see if he could make me jealous. The fool. You just gave

him the death glare and demanded that he take it back.

He did.....Nervously, but he still did.

You don't like being referred to as any one else's, because you're mine

and you know it. I'm going to give you everything, because I love you

and you tell me that you love me every night. You're mine and only my

puppy.


End file.
